Happy Ending
by Ruby-kun
Summary: background story for a RP. Ruby has an abusive homelife and then makes a friend who starts to make it better. Things go wrong though when the pressure Steven's under makes him crack. RubyxSteven shipping. Abuse. Rape. Kinda violent.
1. Background Info and Warning

This story is kind of backstory for a RP character. I roleplay Ruby on Tranche:

noglassesplease. tumblr. com

And this is background story that I just had to get out of my head or it would drive me crazy.

You can click on Learn About Me for more information on the character. I won t be filling it out much here. There's the application, but if you scroll down the page to Childhood it gives you much more background detail on Ruby and his life.

Warning that this story contains family abuse, drugs, and rape. If you feel you may be triggered by any or all I suggest you do not read it.  
>It also kind of ships Ruby and Steven, if you don t like the pairing or the idea of the pairing then do not read. There's six years difference in their ages though, so it's not seriously paedophiliac, but still a little wrong.<p>

The story starts with Ruby as a nine year old and Steven as fifteen. Although there's no shipping at that stage.  
>Ruby is still Norman's son, he has a little brother called Brendan who is a year younger. When their mother died their father remarried, to a woman named Carol who already had two daughters- Sapphire and May. Sapphire lives with her father, Professor Birch, in another town. May lives with the two boys. Norman and Carol had a son together called Max. Ruby is the black sheep of the family. His father hates him.<p>

And that's all I m telling you, go read the other headcanon if you re interested.  
>Okay, have fun kiddies.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1  Meeting

Ruby stood beside his father. His arms crossed, his face in a permanent scowl. May and Max were standing beside their mother, while Norman s hand rested on Ruby's shoulder, playing the part of the perfect father. Brendan had been sent to Trainer Summer Camp for two weeks. Ruby was meant to be shipped off too but he refused to go. He didn't like battling, he hadn't for years. The inhumanity of it, causing his precious Pokemon any pain was unthinkable. And as Ruby threw this tantrum about not leaving his father had gotten angry.  
>So angry that two days later and Ruby was still in pain because of it.<p>

A boy a few years older than him approached, with two adults that Ruby had to assume to be his parents. They talked with his father. Ruby ignored them at first, but caught the boy staring at him.  
>"Who was that?" Ruby's step-mother asked.<br>"Steven Stone," replied Norman, "challenged me earlier this year. He met his match when he reached the Elite Four though. Drake got to him. His parents said he'll train up a bit more and return. The community's buzzing though; they believe he's going to be the next Champion. It was only a lucky berry Drake had equipped his Pokemon with earlier that saved him really. Steven's a good kid. I like him. Tough, strong, sensible, a good battler and his strategy skills are exemplary." He turned to look coldly at Ruby. Ruby glared back and walked off. He didn't need this.

He ended up sitting outside on the balcony for a few hours, important members of society or the league would occasionally pass through. All of them told Ruby of how great his father was. Ruby's response was his regular scowl. All would walk away muttering about how insolent a child Ruby was, poor Norman having a child like that. Like they knew anything. Ruby ignored Max's attempts at getting him back inside and May telling him to stop being such a jerk. It got to the point where Ruby was so pissed off that he picked up leftover food and dropped it from the balcony into the garden below.

"Hey," a voice said behind him. It was deeper than Ruby's but not yet adult.

"What?" asked Ruby, not looking at him and dropping yet another parfait into a rose bush.

"Dropping stuff's only going to get you into trouble."

The boy was now beside Ruby, his crystal blue eyes inspecting the rose bush in the darkness.  
>"I don't care," Ruby muttered sullenly.<p>

"My name's Stev-"

"Steven Stone, I know."

"Heard the conversation then? I didn't think you were paying attention," Steven smiled at him, "You're Norman's son, right? Ruby? Heard bits and pieces about you."

Ruby's neutral expression turned into a frown.

"Don't like your old man huh?" Steven asked.

"You have no idea," Ruby whispered.

Steven was peering over the balcony and spotted Drake, a member of the Elite Four, passing below them. He picked up a parfait and dropped it. When it hit Drake's bald head and splattered Steven quickly pulled Ruby out of view.

"What'd you do?" Ruby demanded.

"Shh," said Steven, "you seemed like you needed a little excitement, spur you out of that moment you were in."

"Moment? You're crazy!" Ruby said, his eyes wide in astonishment at Steven's impulse.

"You like it, it was fun, be honest," said Steven, leading Ruby back into the main hall.

"What if he knows who-"

"You said you didn't care, didn't you?" Steven asked, "Plus I'll go down with you if worst comes to worst. I promise."

"Oh! Ruby!" Flannery, another gym leader, stopped when she saw him, "Your father has already gone home."

Ruby froze. His father had actually left him behind? This was getting absurd.

"What?"

"He left about thirty minutes ago. I thought you were with him."

Steven looked at the shocked Ruby sympathetically. "How far away do you live?" he asked.

"Not that far."

"Within walking distance?" Steven continued, walking towards the coat rack.

"Yes."

"So do I. Come along, I'll walk you home." Steven said goodbye to his parents. Together the two set off from the Dignitary Hall.

"How old are you?" Ruby asked after a few awkward moments.

"15," Steven replied, "You?"

"9." Ruby said.

Steven frowned, "And your father left you behind?"

"He probably did it on purpose." Ruby stated this matter-of-factly, "He's mad at me."

"That's no excuse," Steven argued. Ruby shrugged.

Steven sighed and they continued walking. After about a minute, Steven broke the silence.

"What's with the hat?"

"I don't tell people I've just met." Ruby said, and in a not often displayed playfulness poked out his tongue.

Steven laughed, "Fair enough."

"I don't just tell people stuff."

"Well how long would it take me to find out?" Steven kicked a rock along with his foot. Ruby stopped at the corner and stared at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm heading to a contest tomorrow if you want to come with me."

"Nobody ever wants to do anything with me."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"One. She lives in a different city."

"What about at school?"

Ruby shook his head, "I keep to myself."

"Well then you're coming tomorrow."

"You don't want to do that," Ruby scuffs his shoes, "I'm bad news."

"I don't think so," Steven said, "and it's my life. I can decide who I'm friends with."

Ruby smiled a little, "I bet you won't come tomorrow."

Steven smiled back, "I bet I will."

They'd reached Ruby's two storey, solid brick home. It managed to look like a sweet home, while still intimidating. A feat in itself.

Ruby looked up at Steven awkwardly, never having really been in such a situation with a person that was new. Steven stuck out his hand and waited for Ruby to shake it. When he didn't, Steven explained that that was what you're meant to do. Ruby nodded and completed the handshake.

"I'll be here tomorrow at eleven to get you. For now though, goodnight Ruby, it was nice to meet you."

Ruby smiled, "Goodnight Steven."

And Ruby walked up to the door, finding it locked. He reached for a spare key in his pocket and opened it. Steven noted that the kid had been prepared for a time he'd need a spare key to get into his own home.


	3. Chapter 2 Closeness

Steven was there the next day at 11. Precisely on time. Ruby was always ready for company. You never know after all, and he usually did end up outside on his own by some reason or standard. Ruby was not prepared though, for the teenage boy standing there when he opened the door.

"Hey Ruby, you ready to go?"

"Uhhhh."

"I told you I'd come. Get a bag and jacket and let's go."

Ruby tuned to his father. Norman looked at Steven.

"Sorry Norman. I came to take Ruby to a battle if that's okay with you, sir."

Norman nodded and waved, "Go, go." And he went back to his newspaper.

Everything was so glossy, shiny, glamorous. Everyone was smiling and happy and having a good time. Steven watched as Ruby's face lit up watching the events. The younger boy whispered to him about the Pokemon and their trainers, who would win, who would lose.

And, surprisingly, Ruby was exactly right. They bought candy bars on the way out.

"Do I have to go home yet?" Ruby asked, in the saddest tone Steven had ever heard.

"Do you and your dad not get along?"

"Not at all."

"We don't have to go home yet." Steven took a bite of the candy bar and watched as Ruby shuffled along, "I could show you my hidden place."

Steven couldn't believe he'd just said that. It had blurted out of nowhere. He'd never shown anyone the hideout he'd built in the shadows. But he'd said it now- and Ruby, though surprised, had nodded.

"Hidden place?"

"You'll see."

They walked across a park, and at the back of the park, already bordering on the forest behind it, was a very large tree. Steven rapped on the trunk in a certain area and an opening appeared. Ruby followed Steven in. Natural light filtered in from above and Steven lit some lamps in brackets on the wall.

"This is your hidden place?"

"Yeah, I needed somewhere to go that my parents didn't control."

"It's really nice," Ruby said, looking around in awe.

"You think so?" Steven asked, settling into a soft beanbag chair.

"Yeah."

"No one else has ever come here. Then again it's hard to tell who are my friends anymore."

"I don't know who couldn't be friends with you," Ruby stated, inspecting a set of figurines.

Steven smiled, "You've got a lot to learn about people. About intentions and betrayal."

"Yeah maybe, but I know a bit already. You're talking to the kid who doesn't even have a friend in his own town."

"Well you've got me I guess."

"I just met you. Besides, you'll leave too, one day. They all do."

Steven looked away, the emotion in the kid's voice was obvious, and he couldn't promise anything when he wasn't sure. The league still awaited him.

"Well, while I'm still here you can count on me to be someone you can have when you're lonely."

Ruby was silent. He sat in a chair beside Steven. Together they sat; no words needed. The atmosphere shifted as Ruby's mood changed. His energy dropped, as if sucked out from his very core. Steven frowned, and then caught the younger boy's eye.

At first Ruby tried not to laugh as Steven began making faces, one after another, ridiculous expressions. Finally though, as Steven knew he would, Ruby burst into giggles. The laughter was infectious and Steven joined in.

"Come along, we'd better go," Steven said, "I've got to take you home."

They walked there slowly, and as they approached the house, Ruby began to speak in the most vulnerable tone he'd used since Steven had met him,

"Thank you Steven."

"For what?"

"For today. For making me feel like someone cares."

"No problem," said Steven. He didn't know what to say, and that's what ended up coming out. They reached Ruby's front yard.

"Goodnight Ruby," Steven said, and smiled, beginning to turn away.

Ruby blurted out what he wanted to say, in a timid way, "Will I ever see you again?"

When Steven turned to look at him, he seemed to be kicking himself.

"Yeah, Ruby you will. Maybe even tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3 Hurt

Steven wasn't kidding. Ruby ended up seeing him almost everyday. They became inseparable. If Steven's other friends were there Steven still didn't turn Ruby away or ask him to leave. Ruby was included in everything. Brendan came back home but he and Ruby had a disagreement- why was Ruby spending so much time with this older boy? The only thing that came up to separate them was Ruby going to school.

And then one night Ruby turned up at Steven's house. It was late. Steven opened the door, his parents once more at some important society event. He hadn't expected them home this early but instead of his parents in front of him he found Ruby there, looking like a complete mess. The plain red t-shirt ripped in several places and hanging off one shoulder of his small frame. One of the legs of his pants ripped too. His breathing was irregular and he was shaking. There were a few cuts on his face, and arms, many of them bleeding.

And yet, Ruby's expression was cold, fierce, almost like he was so determined to not be weak, to not cry that the boy looked haunting.

Steven had never once seen him cry.

"Ruby, what the hell happened?"

"I can't go back home tonight. Can I stay here?"

"Of course, but-"

"Don't." Ruby said. Steven let him in, then took his hand, leading up to Steven's room.

"Sit," Steven commanded. Ruby did so, Steven got some supplies from the bathroom. Bandaids, bandages, disinfectant, cotton wool… He returned to Ruby. The poor boy looked lost and destroyed sitting on the edge of Steven's bed, his ripped shirt hanging off him. Steven put the supplies down beside him.

"How far are all the injuries?"

Ruby didn't answer.

"Damn it Ruby!" said Steven angrily, "answer me. Where are most of your injuries?"

Ruby responded by removing his shirt with a wince. His shoulders moved awkwardly. Bruising covered Ruby's torso, the majority of it across his shoulders and shoulder blades, some on the right hand side of his stomach.

Steven closed his eyes for a moment, coming to grips with what he was seeing. He then began to clean his friend up. Every time Ruby winced Steven felt a surge of anger at the person who had caused it. He tried to be as gentle as possible. When he reached out to gently clean blood oozing from a cut on Ruby's shoulder Ruby automatically shied away.

"Shh, it's just me," Steven whispered.

Ruby hadn't had someone be so considerate, so gentle, for a long time. Out of nowhere tears started pouring down his cheeks. Steven kept cleaning, letting Ruby spill the built up tears and wipe them away.

Then Steven stopped. He was staring at a cut along Ruby's inner arm that was different, older, a scar… one like the ones Steven had seen on some of his friends. He knew where it'd come from.

"Ruby, you're 10, what is this doing here?"

Ruby turned his face away.

"Ruby I know what this is. You have to stop."

Ruby bit his lip.

"Something has to be going on for you to make scars like these. Look at you! Bruising, cuts… can you please tell me?"

Ruby didn't answer.

"Fucking hell Ruby! TELL ME."

Ruby's lip wobbled for a moment and closed his eyes, the swearing had gotten to him. He quickly twisted round to Steven and shouted, "IT'S MY DAD, OK? IT'S MY DAD. He always," tears flood Ruby's face again, "He's always doing this to me. He hates me. It's all my fault."

Steven froze, "Norman did this to you? He always…" he'd known that something was weird in the relationship, that something had been going on but he hadn't thought it was this bad, this abusive. He hadn't thought Ruby was getting … so hurt… "How is this your fault?"

"He hates me, he hates me."

"How is it your fault, Ruby?"

"It's my fault my mother died," Ruby murmured, "And I'm not the son he wants. I'm girly, and like clothes, and making clothes and I hate battling. I'm not strong, I'm weak. I'm not good at school… and I remind him of her… I'm completely worthless, I'm not needed, the whole damn family would be better off if I wasn't there…" Ruby huddled up. The young boy was surprised when warm arms hugged him and pulled him out of his circular position. He pushed his head against Steven's chest as he sat there sobbing, blocking everything out. Steven rocked him.

"I want you to cut that crap now. You're not 'girly'. You're you. And you're special. And no matter what your father says you ARE important and I like you the way you are. You're the most valued person in my life right now, and you managed that in just a short while. I care about you so stop hurting yourself, please. Stop believing all the shit your father spits out. You can sleep here whenever, okay? As soon as he starts turning you come here."

Ruby nodded against Steven's chest. He clung to the older boy tightly.

That night Ruby told Steven everything- about his father and his mother. Her death. How he believed he was the cause. How his father did too, and the hatred for it. His relationship with his brother, the only person he'd cared about as everything had changed and how it was crumbling before his eyes. He wanted to ask Brendan if he blamed Ruby too, but he was too scared to. How he hated himself now, most of the time he just wanted to disappear or to have never been born. How even he felt that he was worthless.

And Steven had to listen to his best friend tear himself apart. He'd become close to Ruby but Ruby was not the sharing kind. There was so much he didn't know.

So Steven admitted to Ruby that his parents had always envisioned him being the Champion. And while he wanted to do it too there was so much pressure. His parents were always 'out in society furthering the Stone name'. He wished they'd just… spend time with him. And all Steven's old friends were pushing too. Steven had to become the Champion. He couldn't tell if they wanted a piece of the fame that came with the Stone reputation or really liked Steven…

Ruby took a long time to calm down and stop crying. Steven spent a while just holding him as the sobs subsided.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to tell me about the hat?"

"After I scared Sapphire my personality changed," Ruby said, "I didn't want to be tough, or mean, or so scary if it was going to cost me the people I wanted to be with so I became… softer, weaker, more… 'delicate'," Ruby spat the last word out, "Going from my kindergarten class to school after I changed was tough. Kids thought they could push me around. My Mum and I talked. She knew I was nervous about it. She made me a hat, a kind of prank. I still loved pranks. The hat was made to look like hair. It fooled all the kids in my class; they thought I had white long hair. Mum and I loved it. She died two weeks after that. I make a new one the same way she did every time I grow out of one."

Steven nodded. It was a sweet but terribly sad story.

"I guess you know now," Ruby sniffled, "The thing you asked that night."

"Yes, I do," Steven said, with a smile. "You say your personality changed but you're not weak or delicate like you say."

"That's what I've been told."

"Well you're not. You're tough and you survive a lot more than most would be capable of. Maybe the old stuff is just lingering beneath the surface."

"I don't know about th-"

"Just think about it, okay?" Steven interrupted.

They were getting tired, and Ruby was undeniably exhausted. Steven laid back in the bed, Ruby lying beside him. Ruby looked sleepily, with red rimmed eyes and ruby orbs, into Steven's clearer ones.

"Steven… I don't think I could survive it without you."

"It's nothing," Steven yawned, "Just stop hurting yourself, okay? It doesn't just hurt you- but the people who care about you."

"Barely anyone does."

Steven replied a little angrily, "Well I do, and I'm telling you to stop."

Ruby nodded and Steven relaxed. They both slowly closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
